6th June 2006 (Dark Past Of Roblox...)
This Is Not Even Real! None Of These Events Happened and this may inspire the "Unreleased ROBLOX Prototype" Which was based in year 1990. Some users are fictional and never participated in these events! 2006 This is the time ROBLOX was very young at its own. However once a very rare thing happened appearing to be in 6th June 2006. 6th June 2006 When the website was updated, users began reporting a unknown game being inserted into the website. The game was called "6/6/2006" and was released by an user named M3R3LYISB1GGY (Might remind of a alt account or a fan account of a user named Merely) 180 people were playing the game and it had slots of 15 people per each server! When entering that game, it had an Robloxian "Happy House" template! Nothing much but empty so why a lot of people play this even? Later when time striked 6:56 PM, the happy house template became a horror place with blood! Then 60 people only left it! Rest of people were stuck, as if the game was softlocked instantly when 60 people left. All of robloxians who played the game at 6:56 PM on 6th June 2006 have been hacked! Their accounts were never seen to ROBLOX! Roblox Went Down for 15 hours. 7th June 2006 A thread was uploaded by builderman: "Dear Players, We Are Sorry For Any Unknown Errors or Falsely Inserted Games! The Account Was Terminated And The Game Is Deleted! All 120 accounts were terminated for deactivation! Sorry For The Incident" 28th June 2006 Almost A Month After the incident, an new thread came then: from builderman "The Account M3R3LYISB1GGY appears to be a hacker controlled account we terminated, the hacker was arrested on 15th June 2006" 6th June 2007 (Year After) People decided to play a joke about recreating the 6/6/2006 game. Only 200 users did but... Instead of funny joking, these games have turned very sinister at the time of 6:56 PM. 2,340 Accounts Were Hacked. The Big Investigation Came And The Thread was posted 10 minutes before Roblox was shut down for maintenance. "Dear Players, We may encourage you not to publish any games based with 6/6/2006 since this is found out to be that these games have inserted scripts that activate at 6:56 PM. Thank you" Roblox went down for 13 hours then 7th June 2007 The Account M3R3LYISB1GGY has been unknowingly revived! It uploaded a Sister game called 7/7/2007 (Inspires 6/6/2006). It didn't had any auto inserted script to make it scary 8th June 2007 The game reached 3,000 visits and only 70 people played it every hour then it doubled up. But later the game was having issues and at 6:56 PM an incident happened (The Game Was At 3,350 Visits) all of people were auto kicked from the game thus they received false bans with false reasons claiming to be: "Unauthorized Credintals, Talking about illegal content and others.) Roblox admins quickly shut down the game and roblox was not on maintenance this time since it would upset the people. Quick checks were made an the account M3R3LYISB1GGY was permanently IP banned to prevent it from being revived. 6th June 2008 (2 Years After) An unknown user recreated the game 6/6/2006 with a anti ban script to prevent it from being taken down. 350 people played it online and at 6:56 PM it was again under attack. 350 accounts were falsely terminated and roblox was down for 12 hours then. User was then terminated after that. 7th June 2008 New roblox updates came with more security and it was better. 6th June 2009 (Great Terror Attack) An massive group of over 5,000 hackers attack roblox with spam uploading 6/6/2006 games into the website. Other bad things were: false banning users,stealing valuables from inventory,uploading controversial items and decals and hacking some games. All the hackers were quickly banned and for the 1st time, roblox went under a maintenance for 5 days! The longest ever Roblox had in its history. 12th June 2009 (The End) An message was sent to all players which ended the 6th June thing. "Dear Players, We Recommend you that games including dates are illegal to be uploaded as it inspires 6/6/2006 and may affect a lot of ppl playing. We have made the super security update that moderates game content and removes any suspicious scripts found in the game. Thank you and have a nice day" The 6th June Hack thing was never seen after that. In 2010, an hacker organization called ROBLOX LIBERATION FRONT was quickly taken down, it appears to have got over 10,000 hackers before being terminated. In 2012, ROBLOX demanded the in game filtering update to ban any illegal content and make the game empty. This terminates the user if its repeated. In 2015 the 6th June Hack was officially never talked about as most threads were deleted by ROBLOX thus ending the entire 6th June. Category:Journal Category:Marked for Review